I'm So Tired
by Junmen02
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah pemuda dari Busan yang bergantung hidup pada kekasihnya di Seoul. Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Namun ada kalanya nafsu bisa mengalahkan cinta. Baekhyun terlalu lugu sehingga mau saja diduakan oleh kekasihnya. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa sakit hati. Tapi jika ia marah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, kemana ia harus pergi? Jalanan Seoul saja ia tak hafal. CHANBAEK! BL!


**I'm So Tired**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : boy x boy, BL, Yaoi, OOC, penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s), alur berantakan, etc.**

 **Junmen02 present**

 **NP : Rossa – Sakit Hatiku, Hati Yang Kau Sakiti**

 **~O~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm So Tired**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda mungil menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa geli karena ada sesuatu yang membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Maka dari itu ia sedikit terusik dan akhirnya membuka mata sabitnya perlahan. Pemuda tersebut mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seseorang yang membuat pipinya terasa geli sehingga ia terbangun.

"Pagi, Smurf." ucap pemuda lain yang tengah merengkuh si mungil.

"Pagi, Giant." jawabnya serak.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi terkekeh. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hm, karena pelukanmu." kata si mungil sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher si jangkung.

Chanyeol—si jangkung menggeliat merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun—si mungil pada lehernya.

"Ah," Chanyeol sepertinya mengingat sesuatu. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, sepertinya nanti aku akan pulang malam. Kau tidak apa kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap pemuda bersurai merah jambu tersebut.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja. Apa jadwal kuliahmu bertambah?" katanya polos.

"Tidak. Aku akan ke tempat Kyungsoo." jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk sambil beringsut untuk bangun. Melihat Chanyeol saja rasanya ia tak sanggup. Pemuda mungil tersebut hanya bergumam sesuatu lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," katanya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Baekhyun meletakkan dua piring omlette dan roti bakar dengan selai yang berbeda di meja makan. Ia mengambil dua buah mug dari raknya lalu mengisinya dengan susu hangat yang berbeda rasa pula.

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara tapakan kaki yang mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dan wangi di hadapannya.

"Ayo sarapan!" ajak Baekhyun sumringah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia menggantungkan tas punggungnya di sandaran kursi lalu duduk disana.

"Maaf, aku hanya membuat omlette dan roti bakar," cengir Baekhyun. "Oh! Dan jangan lupa dengan susu hangatnya!" katanya ceria.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa. Lagipula ini enak, eum~" ia melahap omlette buatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Habiskan ya? Supaya kenyang."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

 **Jangan pernah katakan,  
Bahwa cintamu hanyalah untuk ku,  
Karna kini kau telah  
membaginya**

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyisir apartement kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Sepi. Hanya ada Baekhyun disini. Chanyeol sudah pergi ke kampusnya setengah jam yang lalu.

Jika sepi seperti ini, Baekhyun akan teringat pada ibunya yang ada di Busan. Ah, betapa ia sangat merindukan wanita paruhbaya tersebut. Pasti sekarang dia tengah menyiram tanamannya, batin Baekhyun sendu.

Di Seoul Baekhyun tidak punya siapa-siapa. Hanya Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol-lah yang membawanya kesini.

Mereka bertemu di Busan saat Chanyeol tengah berlibur disana. Ia dan Chanyeol berkenalan saat rantai sepeda Baekhyun rusak di pinggir jalan dan pemuda jangkung tersebut menawarkan bantuan. Peristiwa yang klise memang. Tapi dari sanalah mereka dekat. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan malu dari si mungil.

Saat liburan Chanyeol berakhir, Baekhyun sangat sedih. Itu artinya mereka akan berpisah. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengajaknya ke Seoul. Baekhyun senang bukan main. Setelah mendapat restu dari sang ibu, (meskipun Nyonya Byun sempat tidak setuju) akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Seoul.

Sebelum sampai pada tujuan, Chanyeol memberi beberapa peringatan pada Baekhyun. Seperti Baekhyun dilarang mempunyai ponsel, dilarang bepergian jauh sendirian—kecuali bersama Chanyeol tentunya, dilarang mengunjungi kampus Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menurut. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya akan berkeliling di sekitar apartement Chanyeol.

Dan entah mengapa pikiran Baekhyun tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo..

Pemuda itu sama sepertinya. Sama-sama kekasih Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Tapi setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menerimanya dengan wajah tertunduk waktu itu. Chanyeol bilang ia mencintai Kyungsoo sama seperti ia mencintai Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak marah ataupun menangis. Jika ia marah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, kemana Baekhyun harus pergi? Jalanan Seoul pun ia tidak hafal sama sekali. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya tujuan di Seoul kecuali Chanyeol. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk bertahan.

Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha bersikap ramah pada pemuda bermata doe tersebut saat mengunjungi apartement Chanyeol. Namun Kyungsoo rupanya bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat dingin dan cuek saat berbicara. Dia juga tidak sungkan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kamar saat mereka—Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tengah bermesraan di apartement sang kekasih.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Kenapa mencintai Chanyeol harus sesakit ini?

 **Sakit hatiku saat kau dekat dengannya,  
Kau peluk mesra dirinya,  
Namun aku tak kuasa,  
Karena ku rela kau jalin cinta dengannya,  
Walau perih kurasakan,  
Demi cinta.**

Ini baru saja pukul 8 petang. Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar orang yang tengah mengobrol di luar sana. Dengan langkah riang ia keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Saat sampai di ruang tengah Baekhyun terdiam bak patung.

Disana, di sofa itu, Chanyeol tengah merengkuh Kyungsoo mesra.

"O-oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun linglung.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab. "Ya, dan aku akan menginap disini. Jadi, jangan ganggu kami,"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Chanyeol. Itu suara dingin Kyungsoo.

"T-tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun terbata. "Aku harus ke dapur." katanya gelagapan dan melesat menuju tempat yang ia sebut tadi.

Chanyeol segera bangkit, "Kyungie, tunggulah dikamar. Aku akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun sebentar." katanya panik.

Kyungsoo mendecih namun tetap menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap sekilas punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan ia teringat Baekhyun.

"Smurf," tegur Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah termenung di depan kulkas dengan tatapan menerawang.

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat. "Ya?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan air dingin di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kyungsoo memaksa ingin menginap," kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati si mungil.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menutup pintu lemari es tersebut. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti,"

"Terimakasih. Aku harus menghampiri Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mengecup sekilas kening Baekhyun. "Selamat malam, Smurf."

Pemuda jangkung tersebut melesat ke kamarnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Menyadari hal itu si mungil tersenyum pahit.

"Selamat malam, Giant." katanya miris.

Setelah menyikat gigi di kamar mandi luar, Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung dapur. Ia masuk kesana lalu menyalakan lampu. Ruangan itu sempit dan kosong. Hanya ada lampu tidur dan sebuah kasur lipat yang tergulung beserta sebuah bantal dan guling di sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia harus tidur sendirian kali ini.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda mungil tersebut menggelar kasur lipat tadi lalu meletakkan bantal dan guling diatas sana. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berbaring, memeluk erat gulingnya lalu meringkuk kedinginan. Tidak ada selimut. Dan Baekhyun benci suhu rendah.

Daripada mati kedinginan, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengambil selimut di kamar Chanyeol.

Saat sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hendak mengetuk pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut. Namun tangannya menggantung di udara saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang menyebut nama Chanyeol di dalam sana.

Baekhyun menatap pintu di depannya dengan tatapan terluka. Ia menurunkan tangannya lalu kembali ke 'kamarnya'. Melupakan tujuan utamanya mengunjungi kamar Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bangun agak kesiangan. Ia segera merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia menatap bayangannya di depan cermin. Ia meringis melihat wajahnya yang sangat buruk. Mata bengkak. Hal yang Baekhyun paling benci setelah suhu rendah. Baekhyun mendengus lalu segera mengambil sikat gigi beserta pasta giginya.

FYI, tadi malam Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara setelah mendengar desahan Kyungsoo di kamar Chanyeol.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun segera berlari ke dapur. Mengambil semangkok es batu dan dua buah sendok lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Semoga ini berhasil," gumamnya lalu menanam dua sendok tadi ke dalam mangkok yang berisi es batu.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kedua sendok tadi. Pemuda bermata sipit tersebut menutup matanya lalu meletakkan sendok yang sudah dingin diatas kelopak matanya. Yeah, rutinitasnya jika matanya bengkak.

"Kumohon enyahlah~ pergi kau mata jelek~" bisiknya. Masih dengan kegiatannya.

Setelah dirasa dingin pada sendok tadi memudar, Baekhyun mengulang kegiatannya.

"Jangan merusak mata indahku~" bisiknya lucu entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun melepas sendok yang ada di matanya lalu mengerjap pelan dan—

"HUWAAA!"

—ia sangat kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Smurf." katanya sambil mencuri kecupan di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Giant." Pemuda yang lebih pendek tersenyum malu.

Namun senyumnya mendadak hilang saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut saat menyadari air muka Baekhyun berubah.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, tidak apa."

"Hm~ Smurf, kalau aku ingin menagih morning kiss-ku bagaimana?" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Mendadak Baekhyun gelagapan, "A-apanya? A-aku—mpphh!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menyambar bibir tipis kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun sambil menekan tengkuk si mungil. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan mengemut-emut bibir atas Chanyeol seperti lollipop sambil meremas ujung kemeja pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Nghh!" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membuat Chanyeol segera melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Baekhyun. Kedua anak adam itu sibuk menyalurkan rasa senang yang membuncah di hati mereka. Tidak memperdulikan tempat, waktu, bahkan makhluk lain yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian.

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol mengabsen satu persatu giginya yang tersusun rapi. Oksigen yang ia hirup semakin tipis sehingga mau tak mau ia memukul dada Chanyeol pelan agar menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol yang mengerti segera melepas ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun tengah meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan membengkak.

"Thanks, Smurf." bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan memeluk Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yeol,"

Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia melirik takut Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap mereka—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datar.

"Ya, Kyung?" Chanyeol menghampiri pemuda doe tersebut.

"Ayo ke kampus," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengambil tas punggungnya lalu menyusul Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menoleh lalu menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan 'Aku berangkat, Smurf!' tanpa suara pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan si mungil mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kata 'Hati-hati,' —tanpa suara pula.

 **Aku tahu engkau terpaksa,  
Cintaiku karna imanmu,  
Juga aku yang slalu memohon,  
Mengemis cinta padamu**

Karena bosan di apartement, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari angin di sekitar taman di belakang gedung tinggi tersebut.

Ini sudah cukup sore—menjelang malam. Itu artinya sudah dua jam ia duduk di bangku taman ini. Namun Baekhyun belum juga beranjak. Ia masih menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Pepohonan yang rindang, anak kecil yang tengah bermain, dan beberapa stand kecil pedagang yang menjajakan barang jualannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kapan lagi ia melihat taman seindah dan seluas ini?

"Disini ternyata,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati sosok jangkung yang sangat ia kenal duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah pulang," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Sekelebat peristiwa tadi malam melintas di fikirannya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol membuat matanya kian memanas. Pemuda mungil tersebut mengerjap cepat agar air matanya hilang. Ia mendongak lalu menatap Chanyeol was-was.

"A-aku hanya merindukan Eomma." bisiknya kelewat lirih. Berbohong pula.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu merengkuh punggung sempit Baekhyun. "Tenang, Smurf. Aku ada disini."

"Hiks, Giant~" Baekhyun terisak. Ia menangis sambil meremas kaos si jangkung di bagian dada hingga kusut.

Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun menangis karena merindukan Ibunya. Namun sebenarnya tidak. Baekhyun menangisi kisah cintanya.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang, Chanyeol segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Kini ia sudah segar dengan kaos polos berwarna biru laut dan boxer selutut.

Pemuda jangkung tersebut menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan raut sendu. Ia mengambil selimut lalu membungkus tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tersebut. Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun membuat sang empunya menatapnya dengan enggan.

"Tidurlah." bisik Chanyeol sambil terkekeh tanpa suara.

Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung menutup matanya.

"Chan..yeol," panggil Baekhyun ragu.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Chanyeol. Ia sibuk membelai surai si mungil.

"Kumohon," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Pemuda jangkung tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Baekhyun dengan nada putus asa.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Baekhyun sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil tersebut tersenyum miris. Ia merasa tengah mengemis cinta pada pemuda jangkung di hadapannya ini.

"Tidurlah Smurf. Aku akan memelukmu," titah Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

 **Dia lebih layak dariku,  
Seperti apa yang kau mau,  
Kau juga tetap menginginkanku,  
Hanya 'tuk keterpaksaan**

Baekhyun tau ia tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol. Menurutnya ia hanya parasit yang tinggal di apartement pemuda jangkung tersebut. Namun setiap Baekhyun mengungkit hal itu, Chanyeol selalu menyangkalnya. Bahkan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa setengah hidupnya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi itu berlebihan. Kyungsoo lebih pantas darinya. Kyungsoo juga selalu memenuhi kebutuhan Chanyeol. Termasuk masalah bercinta.

Jika Chanyeol sering membawa Kyungsoo ke ranjang, maka tidak dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat lebih selain ciuman serta kissmark yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tau alasannya. Ia juga sedikit takut jika berhubungan di ranjang. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakannya sekalipun. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksa. Tapi, hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasa kalah telak daripada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa.. Iri?

Maka dari itu, hari ini Baekhyun bertekad. Bahwa ia juga bisa melayani Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari kampus. Pemuda mungil tersebut mengenakan boxer sepaha dan kemeja putih transparan kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Setiap saat Baekhyun membenahi kerah kemeja tersebut karena selalu melorot dan memperlihatkan leher serta pundak mulusnya.

Saat Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun sudah ada di kamar. Pemuda mungil tersebut duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menunduk dalam.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol masuk lalu melepas tas punggungnya. Baekhyun membuka mulut hendak bicara. Namun hal itu ia urungkan karena Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Seketika pipinya memerah saat melihat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada. Pria jangkung itu hanya mengenakan boxernya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut. Ia mengernyit melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Kau berniat menggodaku, Baby Smurf?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya misterius.

Baekhyun salah tingkah. "T-tidak kok," katanya malu.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu memindahkan Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Membiarkan si mungil duduk disana.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

Dengan gerakan pelan pemuda jangkung tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya si jangkung memagut bibir si mungil dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar.

Jujur saja, saat ini nafsu Chanyeol sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Saat pertama kali melihat penampilan Baekhyun membuat birahinya naik. Ternyata si mungil mulai nakal, fikirnya.

Melumat, menghisap, menggigit, mengulum, semua Chanyeol lakukan dengan sempurna hingga bibir Baekhyun membengkak. Bosan dengan kedua belah daging tersebut, Chanyeol beralih menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun. Ia membuat beberapa tanda disana.

"Ahhn.. Chanhh.." Baekhyun mulai mendesah. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mengerjai bahu mulus si mungil.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Ia hanya bisa mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai meraba dadanya. Kemeja yang ia pakai sudah lepas entah kemana.

"Ouhh.. Yeolhh.." Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol memelintir dan menjilat nipplenya. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Wajahnya memerah tak kalah dengan Baekhyun. Ia menatap si mungil lekat.

"Baek, bolehkah?" bisik Chanyeol rendah.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Pemuda jangkung tersebut membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol menurunkan boxer yang Baekhyun pakai. Sehingga kini pemuda mungil itu hanya mengenakan underwear.

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Sungguh, ia senang sekaligus cemas. Ini baru pertama kali dan ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Saking cemasnya, Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya datar.

"Jangan paksa dirimu Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol dingin. Setelah itu, pemuda jangkung tersebut segera beranjak dan memakai pakaiannya lalu keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

Apa barusan aku sudah ditolak? Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun menangis pilu di tengah heningnya apartement Chanyeol.

 **Ku menangis,  
Membayangkan betapa kejamnya dirimu atas diriku,  
Kau duakan cinta ini,  
Kau pergi bersamanya.**

 **27 November, 2015**

Hari ini Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia akan pulang malam. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu. Kenapa? Karena Baekhyun akan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah mengucapkan ucapan selamat tahun pada Chanyeol tadi pagi. Namun itu belum cukup. Kejutan ini akan membuat ulang tahun Chanyeol semakin sempurna.

Pertama, Baekhyun sudah mendekorasi ruang tengah apartement dengan balon dan beberapa kertas berwarna.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur—tepatnya kulkas untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol yang ia buat tadi pagi. Kali ini pemuda mungil tersebut membuat kue yang dilumuri cream coklat dengan topping buah pisang diatasnya. Kue berbentuk lingkaran tersebut terdiri dari dua lapis roti. Kedua roti itu dipisahkan oleh selai pisang kesukaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat karyanya. Ia meletakkan lilin angka '22' ditengah-tengah kue tersebut.

"Selesai!" pekiknya senang.

Well, kita tunggu kehadiran Chanyeol, dan pesta tersebut akan sempurna.

"Hufft~" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Sudah 2 jam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol. Namun pemuda jangkung tersebut belum kunjung pulang hingga pukul 9 petang.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah.

Ia bergegas menuju telepon rumah di ujung ruangan. Pemuda mungil tersebut mengangkat pesawat telepon ke telinganya lalu menekan tombol angka dengan nomor yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

Beberapa detik Baekhyun menunggu, dan akhirnya panggilan tersebut tersambung.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Hal—"

"Chanyeol ada di apartementku. Dia merayakan ulang tahunnya disini. Jangan mengganggu kami."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ini Kyungsoo, bukan Giant-nya.

"K-kyungsoo, bisa aku bicara dengan Chanyeol?" pinta Baekhyun takut.

"Ck. Kau tuli hah? Baekhyun-sshi, Chanyeol sedang menungguku untuk bercinta di dalam kamar. Apa kau kaget? Hah, dasar tidak tau diri. Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau hanyalah tempat pelampiasan Chanyeol?"

Tuturan Kyungsoo membuat telinga sekaligus mata Baekhyun memanas. "Chanyeol mencintaiku." katanya lemah.

Diujung sana Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"Jika Chanyeol mencintaimu, kenapa dia tak mengenalkanmu pada teman-temannya? Kenapa dia tak pernah mengajakmu keluar? Kenapa dia mengurungmu di apartementnya? Dan.. Kenapa dia tak pernah menyetubuhimu?"

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Baekhyun-sshi, ternyata kau memang bodoh ya. Bahkan kau tak sadar jika Chanyeol mempermainkanmu. Aku turut prihatin. Ah, sudah ya. Penis Chanyeol mulai berteriak meminta hole ku. Bye."

Tut, tut, tut.

Panggilan tersebut terputus. Baekhyun tak merubah posisinya. Tatapannya kosong dan matanya memerah menahan tangis.

Benarkah? Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu, benarkah?

Baekhyun bingung.

Namun benaknya membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajaknya keluar maupun mengenalkannya pada siapapun. Selain Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya mengenal Ririn, gadis tetangga di apartement Chanyeol. Itupun Baekhyun berinteraksi dengan Ririn cukup jarang. Ririn sering meminta Baekhyun membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah jika Chanyeol tidak ada di apartement.

Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia sudah menyadarinya cukup lama. Namun ia tidak berani membenarkan karena itu akan menyakiti hatinya.

Pelampiasan, mainan, pembantu, semuanya Baekhyun sudah tau. Tapi ia memilih untuk bertahan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol-nya.

"Hiks, Giant." Baekhyun terisak.

Ia merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

Sudah. Ia sudah cukup lama bertahan. Dan kini ia merasa sangat lelah. Lelah menjalani hidupnya yang dijadikan permainan. Lelah menjadi pelampiasan Chanyeol. Lelah menunggu Chanyeol mencintainya sepenuh hati. Lelah menahan rasa sakit yang ia tanggung sendiri. Lelah..

 **Baekhyun sangat sangat lelah.**

Ia menatap kue diatas meja dengan nanar. Wajahnya sudah basah akan air mata.

"Kenapa? Hiks, kenapa kau menjadikanku hiks, mainan, Giant?" tangisnya pilu.

Pemudag mungil tersebut duduk di bawah sofa lalu menekuk lututnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar sebuah boneka Smurf? Benda yang dikendalikan oleh manusia, yang.. hiks, tidak punya hati, yang seenaknya dimainkan? Benarkah begitu?" racaunya pilu. Bahkan kini ia terengah-engah meluapkan emosinya.

"ARGHHH!" Ia mengacak, bahkan menjambak rambutnya keras.

"Aku tau aku tidak sempurna. Tapi Chanyeol, aku sudah lelah. Sangat lelah." bisiknya lirih entah pada siapa.

Puas menangis, Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke dalam kamar. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan sebuah amplop di tangannya.

Baekhyun meletakkan surat tersebut di dekat kue ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miris.

Si mungil mulai berjalan ke penjuru ruangan. Mulai kamar mandi, dapur, kamar keduanya, kamar Chanyeol, hingga berakhir di balkon apartement tersebut.

" **Jika aku hanyalah benalu di hidupmu, maka biarkan aku mencari pohon yang baru. Pohon yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui. Pohon yang tidak akan pernah kau temui di dunia ini. Pohon yang bisa menerimaku dengan senang hati. Pohon tempatku berasal. Dan aku akan berakhir di pohon itu."**

Dengan tatapan kosong Baekhyun mulai menghempaskan tubuhnya dari bangunan yang berjarak ratusan meter dari lantai dasar tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulangnya.

'Selamat tinggal, Giant.'

Dan tubuh mungil tersebut menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras. Darahnya terciprat bak hujan bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking seorang gadis berseragam SMA.

 **_I'm So Tired_**

Chanyeol mengerang saat sebuah suara mengganggu tidurnya. Di dekatnya Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas. Demi Tuhan ia baru saja tertidur setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas panasnya bersama Kyungsoo. Dan kini, tepat pukul 11 malam, ponsel keparatnya berteriak.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat melihat ID sang pemanggil.

'Ririn?'

Tumben sekali bocah itu menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" **C-Chanyeol oppa!"**

Damn. Teriakan gadis ini membuat moodnya makin memburuk.

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin-ah?"

" **Ba-Baekhyun o-oppa! D-dia.. Dia, ugh.. Baekhyun oppa, anu.."**

Chanyeol langsung menegang saat mendengar nama Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Baekhyun kenapa?"

" **Hiks, dia masuk rumah sakit, oppa. Palliwa!"**

Chanyeol terkesiap. "A-Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya linglung.

" **D-dia terjun dari balkon apartement."**

Dan Chanyeol langsung melempar ponselnya lalu bergegas ke rumah sakit.

 **Maafkan jika memang kini harus ku tinggalkan dirimu,  
Karena hatiku slalu kau lukai.**

Tepat saat Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya, seorang dokter keluar dari UGD. Hal itu membuat Ririn segera berdiri tegak.

"U-uisanim, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ririn dengan suara bergetar.

Pria paruhbaya berjas putih tersebut menghela nafas. "Maaf, Tuhan lebih menyayanginya." katanya penuh penyesalan.

Tangis gadis tersebut kembali pecah.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Ririn menghampiri mayat Baekhyun diiringi air matanya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum damai.

"Oppa, mianhae." lirihnya.

Peristiwa itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhempas begitu saja tepat di depan matanya. Gadis itu baru saja pulang setelah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya. Dan ia tak menyangka akan mendapati Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah. Ia sangat shock.

Merasa tidak sanggup, Ririn bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah mematung di depan pintu.

Ririn menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut beberapa kali, "Dia sudah pergi. Ikhlaskan dia oppa."

Ririn melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

"Baekhyun." akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

Ia berlari mendekati jasad Baekhyun lalu menangkup kedua pipi si mungil yang sudah dingin.

"Sayang, ini aku. Hey, kenapa kau tidur, hm? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku? Ayo kita pulang." racau si jangkung. Ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun beberapa kali.

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir. "Baby Smurf, jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu, kau tau? Baek, Baekhyun-ah! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Beberapa orang perawat segera menghalangi tindakan brutal Chanyeol.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU! BAEKHYUN-AH, AYO KITA PULANG. LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" amuk Chanyeol.

Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. Tadi pagi ia masih bisa melihat wajah ceria itu. Tadi pagi ia masih bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tadi pagi ia masih bisa mendengar suara cempreng itu. Tadi pagi ia masih bisa melumat bibir cherry itu. TIDAK! Ini semua hanya mimpi!

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu dulu. Besok datanglah. Jasadnya akan dimakamkan. Ibunya sedang di perjalanan." kata sang dokter.

Tubuh Chanyeol mati rasa.

Tanpa sepatah katapun ia bergegas pulang ke apartement nya.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di depan gedung apartement nya, ia menemukan banyak orang dan beberapa mobil polisi. Chanyeol bisa melihat darah Baekhyun disana. Air mata Chanyeol kembali mengalir.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan ke apartement nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Sepi. Itu yang Chanyeol rasakan saat sampai di apartement nya.

Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat keadaan ruang tengah.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mati detik itu juga.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Saat ia tengah pesta soju di apartement Kyungsoo bersama teman-temannya, Baekhyun sedang menunggu disini.

Dan perasaan Chanyeol semakin sesak saat melihat kue diatas meja. Itu kue kesukaannya. Ia menyebutnya 'kue pisang buatan Smurf' tempo hari.

Sebuah amplop berwarna kuning cerah menarik perhatiannya. Ia segera membuka amplop tersebut lalu menemukan sebuah surat disana. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera membaca isi surat tersebut.

 **To : My Giant**

 **Hai, Giant. Aku merindukanmu. Mungkin, saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Apa kau sudah melihat kuenya? Bagaimana? Enak kan? Haha, aku yakin kau pasti sangat menyukainya.  
Eum, Chanyeol. Bolehkah aku mengeluh? Jujur, aku sangat lelah. Lelah hidup dengan cinta semu darimu. Lelah menanggung rasa sakit darimu. Dan lelah akan perasaanku. Aku tau kau tidak bisa mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Dan soal Kyungsoo.. Dia orang yang sempurna, Giant. Ia pantas denganmu. Tadi aku berniat memberitaumu tentang pesta yang kubuat. Tapi yang menjawab panggilanku malah Kyungsoo. Ia menghinaku, aku tidak suka ****tapi aku sadar karena hinaannya. Aku memang hanya pelampiasanmu, mainanmu. Dulu, kau pernah bilang kalau aku adalah jiwa dan ragamu. Tapi aku tau itu bohong. Kau hanya kasihan padaku kan? Kau memang pandai membuatku melayang. Tapi, aku lelah bertahan, Yeol. Kurasa saatnya aku pulang. Ada Kyungsoo yang lebih baik dariku. Berbahagialah dengannya. Aku akan mengawasimu dari atas langit. Aku mencintaimu.**

 **With love,  
Byun Baekhyun, your Smurf.**

Chanyeol meremas surat yang ada di tangannya. Air matanya kembali berlomba-lomba untuk turun.

Ia menyesal. Sungguh.

Ia menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah menduakan Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun menderita.

Ia dibutakan oleh nafsunya sendiri saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun adalah hidup dan matinya. Baekhyun adalah cahayanya. Baekhyun adalah penunjuknya. Baekhyun adalah penopang hidupnya. Baekhyun adalah jiwa dan raganya.

Jika Baekhyun pergi, itu artinya Chanyeol harus pergi.

Maka, dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol berjalan ke balkon apartement nya. Ia menatap sejenak orang banyak dibawah sana. Mengerubungi tempat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya yang dilindungi garis kuning polisi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, 'Aku datang, Smurf.'

Si jangkung mengulang kembali peristiwa yang dilakukan si mungil beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengundang pekikan yang mengerikan bagi ratusan orang di lantai dasar.

 **FIN**

" **Jika kau ingin membunuhku, jangan bunuh aku dengan cara perlahan. Lebih baik kau menusukkan pisau ke perutku. Dan aku akan mati tanpa sakit yang berkepanjangan."—- Baekhyun.**

" **Aku tidak berbohong soal kau adalah jiwa dan ragaku. Maka, jika kau pergi, aku akan pergi pula."—- Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sumpah, awalnya ini aku mau buat happy ending :') tapi apalah daya tangan ini berkata lain/? Dan jadinya sad ending, huhu T^T Maaf kalo kurang ngefeel dan rada lebay. Mwehehe, aku orangnya emang rada melankolis.g  
okay, thanks yang udah baca. Jika bersedia review ff ini ya~  
salam cbhs._.  
NOTE : UNTUK LIRIK LAGU ROSSA AKU SUSUN SECARA ACAK SESUAI DENGAN SCENE NYA/?**


End file.
